1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for proactively maintaining a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proactive maintenance in a telecommunications network allows network operators to anticipate where problems may occur in the future and act proactively to prevent some customer problems from occurring. Proactive activities may also allow a network operator to determine if and help ensure that network performance service level agreements (SLAs) are being met and will continue to be met. Proactive activities preferably include identifying current and potential bottlenecks, inefficient or poorly performing components, potential failures, and others. A current way in which proactive maintenance is performed involves generating reports relating to equipment that are generating errors and evaluating the reports to determine which equipment to proactively maintain.